<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such a Lovely Breakfast by Ms_Blue17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576241">Such a Lovely Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Blue17/pseuds/Ms_Blue17'>Ms_Blue17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, But Just At The Beginning, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Sibling Incest, They love each other so much, Top Miya Osamu, Twincest, kind of, riding cocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Blue17/pseuds/Ms_Blue17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu decides to help his sleeping twin with his morning boner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miyacest Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Such a Lovely Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecohort94/gifts">thecohort94</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For our lovely and beautiful Radi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu’s sleepy face had always been the most beautiful thing Atsumu had seen. It looked peaceful and angelical; it looked like all the good things that existed in this world. In the vast infinite universe. He always held a peaceful expression, one of his fists clenched as if holding on something he would never dare to let go. </p><p>It was a cold morning, still dark. Atsumu had woken up earlier than usual. The clock said 5:30AM, and they wouldn’t wake up ‘til 6. Osamu lied on his side, cuddling preciously against Atsumu's chest, seeking the warmth that only the union of their bodies would always bring them. </p><p>Snowflakes were falling outside, colliding against the white blanket the ground had become. It was freezing, yes. But not here. Not in the place the twins had called home for a couple of years now. A small place they made sure to make theirs, their own world. </p><p>Atsumu stared at Osamu carefully, he wanted to take every moment he shared with his brother and hold it forever into his memory. He scanned every inch of him. His eyebrows, eyelashes, his nose. And his rosy lips that slightly parted when Osamu slept. So soft and sweet to the touch. The shape of his neck that leaded to Osamu’s broad chest and shoulders. The abs that had just become more obvious in recent years. And the…</p><p>
  <i>Oh</i>
</p><p>Atsumu's eyes fell on the small bulge that formed just below his brother's belly. It was probably just a simple morning boner, as it sometimes happened. However, Atsumu had to admit that the image of his twin so defenseless and with a half erection between his legs provoked a reaction on his own member.</p><p>There were still 27 minutes until they had to start their day, so why not having some fun before? After all, it had been while since last time Osamu had woken up from his dreams to find himself moaning and shaking with pleasure.</p><p>Decided, Atsumu crept carefully until his face level with Osamu's half-erect member, and without pulling down his pajamas, Atsumu began to touch his balls, carefully rubbing his thumb against the thin fabric. His fingers moved forward, slowly going up and down on Osamu’s length. It was a smooth and gentle motion, and yet, Osamu’s cock seemed to get harder with each small caress. Once Osamu's erection was hard enough, Atsumu pressed his lips against the length, leaving wet kisses on it. Sometimes licking, bottom to top, top to bottom. Osamu’s breath ragged and his hips contracted a little. As usual, his body responded quickly to Atsumu's tongue and touch. </p><p>
  <i>God, ´Samu looks so cute! How I was supposed not to fall this hard for him.</i>
</p><p>Atsumu’s lips fell into a grin as they continued with the kisses, now sucking a bit every time they pressed against the hard bulge. Then his mouth reached the cockhead, a wet patch already visible. He sucked on it, a sweet flavor. </p><p>A soft moan escaped Osamu’s mouth, still on his sleep, one of his hands moving and placing itself behind Atsumu’s head.</p><p>Atsumu giggled. His lovely brother could always find his way, no matter what.</p><p>As quiet as he could manage, Atsumu began to pull down Osamu’s pants. Little by little until his hard and already wet cock got freed, greeting him with a twitch, leaning towards his face as demanding for more. </p><p>
  <i>Such beautiful sight. Well… I guess it’s time for breakfast…</i>
</p><p>Atsumu licked his lips, starving for his brother cock. Lust spreading all over his body sending electric shocks to all his organs. He sipped the now bare tip, tongue swirling slowly and precise. Hand grabbing the shaft, jerking off. Osamu gasped; soft moans began to escape his throat. His unconscious hips thrusting steadily to fuck Atsumu’s mouth. </p><p>Atsumu felt his own member growing hard. He couldn’t help it. Osamu’s actions had always had a great effect on him. The simple sight of his brother after taking a shower made him horny, if he had to be honest.</p><p>
  <i>How attractive… fucking damn hot.</i>
</p><p>Atsumu’s free hand reached for his own cock to touch himself while he kept sucking off Osamu. Pleasure running up his torso as he, too, softly moaned in delight. He imagined it was Osamu the one jerking him off, even though his own fingers would never compare to his brother’s touch.</p><p>Suddenly he felt the hand on his head pressing with more strength, long fingers finding their way through blond strands of hair. Osamu’s hips fiercely shoved until the whole member got into Atsumu’s mouth, taking him by surprise. Atsumu choked a little but didn’t stop. He swallowed the rock-hard erection, his hand working on his own. Intoxicated with Osamu’s scent and hardness, Atsumu growled loudly forgetting about not waking up his brother. He let himself melt into the joy. Osamu’s cock fucking his mouth even though he was sleeping; the sound of his tender pretty moans; his own hand working on himself. </p><p>So lost in the moment, it took Atsumu some seconds to realize things had gone a little quiet. Osamu’s hips had stopped moving and the grab on his hair had gone loose. Atsumu though, kept going, slurping the tip of Osamu’s shaft, whimpering erotically.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha… Tsumu?... The fuck yer doing?” Osamu was obviously a little bit shocked, eyes wide open in surprise.</p><p>
  <i>What ya think I’m doin’, idiot?</i>
</p><p>Atsumu’s mouth let go of Osamu’s cock. Strings of saliva joining his lips with it. </p><p>Osamu gulped, the vision of Atsumu’s face was erotic as hell. His lips half parted were all wet with Osamu's precum, and his half-open eyes were at the verge os tears. His bright pink cheeks  made him look small and innocent. Osamu's cock twitched and he noticed how hard he already was; heat all over his body. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know Samu, what does it seem?” Atsumu replied in a ragged breath. “Mind if I keep going?”</p><p>Osamu took a deep breath, his eyes fixed on his brother's. </p><p>Of course, he didn't care that Atsumu continued. It had been a while after all, and every time he found himself loving every damn second of it. The beginning always caught him off guard, sure, but once he processed everything, the only thing left was a terrible carnal desire that he could barely control.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on.” Osamu said clearing his throat. Atsumu smiled broadly, crawling up to be face to face with him, posing a hand on his chest and softly pushing him on his back, hovering over him. </p><p>“First things first.” Atsumu brushed back a few strands of dark hair that fell over Osamu's forehead, clearing his face. </p><p>"Hey ..." he rested his eyes on Osamu's, looking at him as if there was nothing more precious than him. </p><p>Osamu almost believed it.</p><p>He blushed, but held his gaze, hoping that somehow Atsumu could understand how happy it made him to wake up next to him every morning. To wake up and see those brown eyes looking at him with such love and devotion. Hoping, too, he could give back at least half of the things Atsumu always offered to him.</p><p>"Hey ..." he replied, bringing his hand up to cup Atsumu's face, gently caressing his cheek.</p><p>“Ya good? Did ya sleep well?” Atsumu asked while his fingers played a little with Osamu’s front hair locks.</p><p>“Perfectly…” Osamu grinned, and his eyes reflected all the love he felt.  “What about ya?”</p><p>Atsumu’s hands moved and grabbed Osamu’s placing them over his head on the mattress.</p><p>“Felt little bit cold… “Atsumu lazily answered leaning down to press a sloppy kiss on his brother’s forehead. Another kiss followed, this time on his eyebrow. One more on his temple. And a last one on his earlobe. “But not anymore,” He whispered and Osamu could feel not only the hot breath coming from Atsumu’s mouth, but also the naughty smirk that formed on his lips. Osamu’s body shivered.</p><p>With no further warning, Atsumu pushed his hips down and rubbed his hardness against his, shamelessly moaning onto his ear, licking, and biting his lobule.<br/>
Their cocks were soaked in their precum, pressed between their bellies, brushing, and rubbing wildly.</p><p>Osamu whined and his back arched seeking for more contact. His hands fighting to get free from his brother’s hold, desperate to touch. </p><p>“Tsumu… we don’t have much time…” he gasped.</p><p>“I know… “he huffed. “I want to ride you.”</p><p>Osamu stayed still for a second. Atsumu followed, raising his head to look at his twin.</p><p>“Clothes off.”</p><p>Forgetting about any preambles or preparations, they got rid of their clothes as quickly as they could; they threw glimpses at each other’s body, admiring and lusting every inch of it. </p><p>Atsumu moved to take some lube from the nightstand next to their bed. He grabbed Osamu’s cock and smeared a good amount of lube on it; Osamu did the same with Atsumu’s asshole, carefully shoving one, two, three fingers into it. Atsumu’s body trembled.</p><p>Once they were done, Atsumu sat on Osamu's hips. He lifted his butt and slowly began to press his twin's cock into his hole. They both moaned in unison, pleasure coursing through their bodies. With the cockhead already dig in his butt, he began to move slowly, pushing back and forth until his body got used to the intrusion. Osamu could only watch and praised his brother’s motions. He felt Atsumu’s hole sucking his length slowly, more and more with every thrust. It felt amazing, so hot and tight. </p><p>And all of a sudden, Atsumu pushed down completely, taking the whole dick inside him, crying out in pleasure as his prostate got hit by Osamu’s hard cock.</p><p>Osamu growled loudly, electric shocks coursing through his body. Atsumu began to follow a circular pattern that at the same time seemed to go up and down, as if his rectum was jerking him off. Osamu felt his cock completely rock-hard inside his brother. His nails gripped fiercely at Atsumu's thighs, and his hips instinctively moved upward, pushing hard. Atsumu groaned, his eyes on Osamu's panting face. Both of their cheeks were flushed in a light crimson hue, small droplets of sweat were slipping from their forehead to their cheeks, and light tears were beginning to take shape in their eyes. Atsumu accelerate the pace, making sure each shove hit his prostate. He was almost at the verge of tears. However, it was not enough. Osamu knew it. Eager to see his brother reach the orgasm, he lifted his torso and brought his mouth up to Atsumu's chest. He took out his tonge, and with the tip of it he began to tease one of Atsumu's nipples. The blond’s back arched with the touch.</p><p>“Mpph… Samu ..." he cried out. Osamu licked and sucked hard. Atsumu brought his arms up to Osamu’s neck, wrapping him in a hug that pulled his face into his chest. And in turn, Osamu wrapped his arms around him, pulling him hard towards him, as if he wanted the two of them to melt into only one.</p><p>Osamu bit Atsumu’s nipple gently, almost driving him crazy. Atsumu's erect cock shuddered trapped between their bellies and completely drenched in precum. Osamu slid on of his hands to grab his brother’s shaft and began to stroke it while his teeth kept playing with his nipples. Atsumu howled loudly, his back arched and his sweat mixed with a couple of tears that trickled from the corner of his eye.</p><p>The rhythm of Atsumu's hips accelerated instantly. Very tight Osamu thought. </p><p>"Feels ... good ... so good ... I ..." Atsumu’s words came in little gasps. "I ... I love you, Samu." Osamu's heart shuddered. He loved his brother so much ... it was as if they were born for this. It didn’t matter what the world would say, he was completely sure that this was not a mistake. It was just what it had to be. He and Atsumu were made for each other, no doubt of it. </p><p>"I love you, too, Tsumu" his voice barely a thread. </p><p>"Kiss me," Atsumu requested, and Osamu obeyed.</p><p>He raised his head to reach the lips of his brother, still with a fist on Atsumu's erect member. It was a warm and tender kiss at first, as if both twins were trying to feel the taste of the other one, the softness of their mouths.</p><p>However, immediately the intensity increased, Atsumu's tongue entered Osamu's mouth, licking, as if seeking to savor every corner. Osamu's firm fist, still holding onto Atsumu's lenght, began to caress at a rate that he knew could push his brother to his limits. Atsumu's movements then became erratic, his tongue had stopped playing inside Osamu's mouth; he gasped and moaned against his lips.</p><p> "Samu ...." Atsumu moaned his name as his back and neck arched, only supported by Osamu's arms. </p><p>"FUCK…I’M… " Atsumu growled, his cock throbbed hard, ejaculating on both their belly and Osamu's fist. Then Osamu pushed him back, Atsumu's back on the mattress, Osamu on top of him, fucking him hard as he watched Atsumu's face twisted in pleasure, shaking with his orgasm. </p><p>
  <i>Tsumu I love you much ... </i>
</p><p>A loud groan escaped Osamu's throat who seconds later was ejaculating forcefully inside his brother butt, filling it with his semen. </p><p>Their bodies were trembling and throbbing. His breaths ragged as their orgasm passed.</p><p>Once it faded away, Osamu dropped against Atsumu's body burying his face into his neck and taking out his cock. Arms still holding on him.<br/>
Atsumu wrapped him in a hug as well, letting out a deep sigh of relief. </p><p> </p><p>“Happy Valentine, Samu” Atsumu said in a quiet voice caressing his brother’s spine.</p><p>Osamu smiled; his face still buried in Atsumu’s neck. </p><p>“Don’t think you can replace an actual Valentine’s present with a good twin sex, Tsumu.” He teased.</p><p>“The best twin sex, actually,” Atsumu bragged. “And I also bought you a present, you shithead.” He added pocking at Osamu’s back.</p><p>“Aww Samu… you must be so in love with me.”</p><p>“And what if I do? Any complains?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Osamu reached for Atsumu’s lips and kissed him softly. Lips smiling against each other. “But just so you know… I love you lots more.”</p><p>Atsumu wanted to refute that, but instead he just blushed intensely.</p><p>“Come on… Let’s bath together. After that, I’ll cook your favorite meal for breakfast.” Osamu stood pulling up Atsumu with him.</p><p>“Already had it….” Atsumu smirked playfully, grabbing Osamu’s ass. “But I can always have a second one.” </p><p>Osamu couldn’t help it. He giggled and kissed him again, holding his hand and leading him into the bathroom. A warm bath was waiting for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>